Devices of the type disclosed are often also referred to as application heads, and have a slotted nozzle with a longitudinal slot-shaped discharge opening from which a fluid such as adhesive is applied extensively to various substrates. For example, packaging materials, furniture parts, films, hygiene products or the like can be coated extensively with adhesive or other fluids flowing from the discharge opening.
The basic body that has the fluid supply channel is normally connected to a fluid source, for example, in the form of an adhesive melting device, so that liquid adhesive can be fed into the supply channel by means of a pump. When the fluid valve is open, the adhesive flows into the nozzle system and is dispensed through the slot-shaped discharge opening and applied to the substrate. This can occur by a contact process or without the nozzle system contacting the substrate.
A slotted nozzle system is known from WO 00/67914, in which the length of the slot is variable by means of a closing piece that is movable in the slot and blocks the slot off laterally. The effective length of the slot can be varied in this way.
To adjust the maximum length of the slot-shaped discharge opening, and thus the maximum effective width of the fluid application, the entire application head is produced in the length desired by the user, with a desired application width. The metal basic body and the nozzle assembly extend over the entire length of the device. Depending on the requirements, the basic body and the nozzle assembly are produced individually, which is expensive.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for dispensing fluid by means of a slotted nozzle assembly that is adaptable to different application widths and thus to different user wishes in a simply designed manner.